Afterglow
by andersex
Summary: Chuck and Blair relfect on the events of "Victor/Victrola"
1. Chapter 1

Afterglow

Afterglow

Blair & Chuck, Post 1x07

Summary: Chuck and Blair reflect on their time together and the feelings inside of them.

--

As the sunlight streamed into the dark room she winced and closed her eyes, preparing for the pain and agony that the sun would bring her…but it didn't. She opened up her eyes widely and realized with a jolt that she was not drunk. She shook her head, her memory leaving her, she couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there and she wasn't drunk and she hadn't been drugged or anything like that. She moved to get out of the bed when she suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Well, any of her clothes anyway, she was wearing what looked like a suit jacket and a…oh no.

She was wearing scarf.

No one wore scarves like Chuck Bass.

She slapped her hand across her mouth to keep from crying out. This was not supposed to happen! She was not supposed to lose her virginity with Chuck Bass!

And then the memories hit her.

_She leaned over and kissed him instead of replying, the passion inside of her couldn't wait any longer to be released. She could feel the intensity of his kisses and she wondered if he was like this with all of the girls, or if she was special._

She was horrified and mortified, but she couldn't feel any ounce of regret about the night she had spent with him. However, she did regret the fact that she hadn't been ladylike enough to wait until they got back to the hotel, or to even wait until her slip had come off.

_She needed him, there was something about him that screamed sex and she didn't want to stop, couldn't stop. She pulled her panties off and unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants off and throwing them away. She grinned at him and he continued kissing her neck as he started to slide the slip off of her shoulders. Something inside of her felt like it was burning and she couldn't wait any longer. To hell with clothing removal, she was sure that they wouldn't just do it once, he was Chuck Bass after all, and there would be time after._

She swallowed hard and contemplated moving out of the bed, however, Chuck was lying right next to her and he had always been a light sleeper. She quietly tried to slip out of the bed but the blanket caught on her Jimmy Choo, which she had kept on during the sex because it made her feel sexier, he agreed, and sent her crashing to the ground. She sat there, dumbstruck, surprised that he hadn't woken up. She picked up her slip that had been underneath the dress from the night before and put it on. She looked around for the dress and found that it was nowhere to be found. She furrowed her eyesbrows, trying to remember where she had left it, and then she remembered.

"_What are you doing!" she giggled as he pulled her off of the stage and into his lap. He just smiled at her and played with one of the curls in her hair. _

"_Just looking at you"_

"_Why?" she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion._

"_You always surprise me. I'm convinced that I have you pinned down and then you do something that makes me second guess every preconceived notion I have of you" he said, smirking at her._

_Usually she found his smirk kind of annoying, but tonight it seemed kind of endearing. Kind of cute, and she had no idea why._

"_Let's go" he said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. She nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet and out of Victrola._

"_Oh! We have to go back!" she cried suddenly, almost causing Chuck to crash into her._

"_Why?" He asked, a confused expression written on his face._

"_Well…" she said, trying not to blush, "I kind of left my dress on stage"_

He started to laugh. "Well I do kind of own the place now, if you think about it. So I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about going back to get the dress right now." She tried to protest but he ignored her and helped her into the limo before getting in himself.

She sighed, wishing she had ignored him last night and had gone inside to get the dress. However, if she had gone inside and gotten the dress, there was a good chance that she wouldn't be here right now. Normally you would think that she would have preferred not being here, not being one of Chuck's conquests, but something had felt so right about the two of them, she couldn't even fathom the idea of him sleeping with her for sport, it was unheard of.

As she reached the door and turned back towards him, she realized something with a jolt. Every time that she had, almost, been with Nate, she had never felt any of the chemistry that she had felt when she had been with chuck.

"Good god" she whispered, "I think I'm falling for you" and with that she turned from the room and headed outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and plot lines for Victor/Victrola belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage.

_**Summary: **_Chuck and Blair reflect on the events of Victor/Victrola

--

**Part 2**

**--**

He knew exactly when she was no longer lying in the bed. He wasn't stupid, he knew that she was probably regretting every thing that occurred last night, but he knew that something inside of him would not allow him to forget about the events that had transpired. There was something in him, something that had always been there but had been dormant that felt awakened. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, actually wanting to talk to the person he had slept with the morning after it had happened. It was a strange feeling, but strange in a good way. At least he thought it was a good way, he had never been very good at understanding matters of the heart, possibly because for a long time he had thought that he didn't have one.

"_Come on Chuck, I don't know why you always say that you don't have a heart. It's biologically impossible to not have a heart and to be alive" 12 year old Blair Waldorf pointed out, annoyed by Chuck's behavior. They had been watching The Wizard of Oz together, because their parents were talking business behind closed doors, and Chuck had once again decided that he didn't have a heart._

"_I really don't have one Blair, I would know" he said, glaring at her._

"_Well it's biologically impossible, even ask Nate" she said_

"_Nathaniel wouldn't know what a heart was if it fell out of his mouth. Blair and Chuck laughed at the visual image of Nate's heart falling out of his mouth until they couldn't laugh anymore._

"_Well I think you have a heart, it might be all dead or whatever, but its still there" she said, looking up at him with her big brown eyes._

_If he did have a heart, and that was a very big if, it probably would have just thawed off a little bit._

It was painfully ironic that when they were kids she tried to convince him that he had a heart and now that they were almost adults she had showed him that he had a heart. The heart inside of him was beating so fast that it was almost hard to breathe, especially after he heard Blair's parting words

"_Good god, I think I'm falling for you"_ she had whispered, before she had exited stage left.

He knew that there was no way she would ever admit to saying it, which was why he was never going to admit to hearing it, to being awake while she hurried to get out of his bedroom.

He couldn't help but think back to the events of last night, a night that would forever go down in his books as one of the best nights in his life, not that he would ever admit it.

"_I can't believe you made me leave my dress on the stage. What if one of the dancers trips over it and breaks her neck? Then you would have a lawsuit on your hands, Charles._

"_Why did you call me Charles?" he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly as he looked over at the way too giddy Blair. She had only had one glass of champagne, so there was no way that she was drunk. He didn't know what was causing her giddiness, but he felt that it was almost contagious._

"_I'm working on perfecting my Bart Bass impression, you know how funny he is" Chuck scowled at her and swatted her playfully before settling into the comfortable silence that engulfed them._

"_Thanks for the lift home" she said quietly, interrupting the comfortable silence._

"_You were…amazing up there" he said, looking her in the eyes. When they locked eyes, he felt something in the air change, it felt…strange, but right._

_He felt like he was finally home, and then her lips touched his._

Somehow he knew that things between himself and Blair would never be the same. She would probably never talk to him again, probably in an attempt to convince herself that what she was feeling about him was just a fluke, that she was rebounding from Nate. He also knew that Nate would always win her back, because Nate and Blair were the couple that would always be a couple even when they weren't a couple, and even when they didn't love each other.

There was no way he could compete with that, but that didn't mean he was going to give up.


End file.
